


Crazy for you

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Murder, Smut, Violence, gangleadersharon, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sharon is a psychopathic gang leader, Alaska is just bored.TW: Violence, MurderKinda inspired by Joker x Harley Quinn / Veronia x JD
Relationships: Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

_in a world full of words, diamond are found in efforts made._   
_•_

Her long blonde locks draped across her shoulders and lower back like a veil, caressing her exposed arms and shoulder blades gently. Fishnet dressed legs crossed, black heels hovering above the floor, and the red fruity drink stained with red lipstick. She looked like a goddess in the middle of the club. Even with stained mascara, messy hair, her black leather skirt riding up too high and the straps to her black tube top being uneven, she looked absolutely gorgeous. But anyone could be seen as just that, a goddess.

"Alaska, there you are!" Her friend exclaimed as she found the girl playing with the small straw in her drink. Courtney had been looking for her everywhere, and she had just wandered off to get a drink. "Did you really have to leave me with that group?" She scowled, thinking back on how the other blonde had just dipped on conversing with their old high school friends.

The red blasting lights of the unknown club and the music of dancing bodies took over their senses, and mixed with the various of substances in their system. It was intoxicating.

"Did you expect me to stay?" Alaska shot back, eyebrow raised as she took a sip from the black straw that rested between her manicured nails.

"Of course not." Courtney sighed and turned towards the bar counter to order a few drinks of her own. "I just expected you to let me know, at least."

Alaska gave off a soft snort, her eyes scattering over the bodies of drunk people. It wasn't that she was a mean person, it's just that she didn't have the understanding of social codes. If she wanted to leave- she left. The girl simply didn't see the purpose of swaying for others to maximise _their_ comfort.

"I told you, you should have brought Willam." She reminded her friend and finished her drink. "Who knows, you two could have been making out in the sea of people right now, rather than you having to sit with me."

Courtney flushed and stuttered, completely taken aback by the boldness of Alaska even if she should have been used to it by now. "Me and Willam are _not_ like that. Besides, she has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, so? We all know she's not the most faithful person."

Then there was silence, complete and utter silence with two sides. One that was comfortable, one filled with dread. Alaska thrived in the silent nature of stalking other clubbers as if they were her prey, waiting for an entertaining fight to start or someone to go home with for the night. Courtney crumbled under the pressure that was Alaska Thunder.

It had always been like that.

Courtney was a soft girl with few friends and great grades when they got to know each other, Alaska was a incredibly quiet girl with more rumours around her than what should have been. Their friendship was completely based on the fact that Courtney was willing to see past the cold looks and judging expressions and just _talk_ to her, something that made her open up when they were in private.

They had movie nights, sleepovers, Alaska's mother _loved_ Courtney and they had shared more laughs than one could count. But her friend was also afraid of everyone else, and as soon as they were in a scenery of people around them, would tighten up into a living act of defence.

It was ridiculously obnoxious, but also comforting. Because nobody would ever approach them with shitty pickup lines or be rude- for everyone who didn't know Alaska, was either intimidated by her or understood that she valued personal space much more than socialising.

However, some people either didn't see that or completely disrespected it, which probably was why the woman who had been staring at them assertively had finally made her way over.

"Are you not having fun?" Her raspy voice was matched with a smirk as she spoke to Alaska, something that became a cue for Courtney to simply scoot over and find someone else to talk to.

"Oh yes, I'm terribly enjoying the boredom of this club." Alaska shot back smoothly, her voice barely showing emotion as she moved to pay for three more vodka shots.

"On me." The mysterious woman with curly silver hair and a tight leather dress spoke, tapping her red nail against the bar counter to earn a nod from the bartender. "And a strong whiskey, the usual one."

"I can pay for my own drinks." Alaska said, her guards clearly baffled and shot down even just the slightest. There was something so.. enchanting about the other woman, something that made her thighs clench together and shoulders drop. She was assertive- like the CEO of a company, knowing that she ruled the place without even as much as addressing it.

"I didn't ask you, did I?" Her dark red plump lips moved ridiculously perfectly and Alaska could barely tear her eyes away from them.

But when she did- she gave the woman a scoff and turned to down one of the decorative glasses of alcohol. It was strong and it burned the back of her throat like acid, but that was just how she liked it. Alaska crossed her legs and turned her attention back to the people dancing, expecting the woman to give up and leave. But she didn't.

She was sat just as close as before, knee almost brushing against a flushed and unexpectedly nervous Alaska while her eyes, too, wandered over the group of maybe a hundred that moved to the music.

"So you buy me drinks then don't even talk to me?" Alaska questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Now why would I be interested in talking to someone who isn't to me?" She was right, and it was so embarrassing that it made Alaska sit back with her bottom lip tightly pinned down by her teeth.

It was out of character, a character she'd built for _years,_ but there was something about this woman that made her want to talk. That made her want to engage in stories of whatever, whether it be of old pets or their professions. And it made her _nervous._

"Alaska." She spoke softly, making the woman turn to her with a cocked brow. "My name, it's Alaska."

"Sharon." It was like she had picked up on Alaska's game and turned it to her own pleasure, for Sharon met her with the same nonchalance and ignoring that she usually met others with. Her words were sharp and quick and she was clearly thriving in denying Alaska of the attention she wanted.

And it was addictive.

Alaska turned to look at her properly. Sharon wore a tight leather dress with a studded belt and black heels. Something about the way it was made and formed on her curves reminded her of a dominatrix, or the assistant of the devil. How her silver like hair curled down against her shoulderblades and her blue eyes carefully scanned her surroundings- it was pure art.

"You're not staring very discreetly, Alaska." Her sudden chuckle before sipping on her whiskey, made Alaska jump back slightly with a now red face and quickened heartbeat. Why did this woman make her feel this way?

"Well it got you to talk." She blurted out, cursing herself and how wild her mouth got when she was nervous. Sharon turned to her with a raised brow, an intrigued expression.

"So you suddenly want to talk?"

"Yes- no. I mean, I just think it's weird how you buy me drinks without talking to me." Speaking of which, she took the second glass and downed it, clearly embarrassed.

"Relax, I'm teasing you." Sharon smiled softly when she saw the skittish blonde relax a little. With swift movements, she got off the high bar chair that her long legs had been falling off, extending a hand for Alaska to take. "It's awfully loud here, don't you think?"

"It is." She replied shyly, taking her hand and following her like a lost puppy. Alaska almost, just almost, felt like she was held in a trance by a witch or a vampire, like in the Hollywood movies where one of those could make a defenceless girl do whatever they pleased.

Perhaps Sharon was a goddess, she thought. With the divine looks of one and an aura with so much authority, it wasn't strange to believe such a thing.

Alaska was lead through the sea of people to what seemed like a VIP entrance, but actually was just a narrow hallway shielded off by a luscious door. Her own thoughts of panic came over her, _'was this when she dies? Why did she trust Sharon, and why did she let her lead her towards that staircase. And why-'_

"Are you okay?" The seemingly older woman tilted her head back to make sure Alaska was in fact okay, and earned a small shy nod as a reply.

Just like in the club part of the building, the walls were red and filled with rich and abstract decorations. In the hallway stood a couple making out, a person smoking whilst scrolling through their phone, and there were multiple doors that seemed to lead to other busy rooms. _So, this must be the backstage area._

Sharon pulled her with up a spiral staircase that was more so hidden in the wall, and Alaska felt her blood pump to the dulled out beat of the music that she had gotten used to already. Her eyes scattered over the backside of Sharon, her leather clad curves and perfect waist, the way her hair bounced with every step- she _must_ be a goddess.

She was taller than Alaska, not by much but it still was there, and she wore shorter heels than Alaska did. This was something she wasn't used to, finding women taller than her, as she held her body with long legs and a skinny frame.

The room by the top of the stairs was a lounge with a balcony area to look off at the rest of the clubbers, with leather couches that seemed to be filled with rich important people and barely dressed girls that were portrayed almost as trophies. Alaska felt intimidated. Not by scenery of drugs and people, both men and women, who seemed to have so much authority, _no._ But by the beauty of the whole thing.

Of the almost naked bodies hit by red lights, the curves of dancing and the whole aura. It felt like she had walked into the devil's hiding place and she was _mesmerised._

Sharon looked back at her with a smirk that showed that she clearly noticed the girl's fascination, her hand soft and warm over Alaska's smaller one. She led her through the large open door frame covered by a black bead curtain, and into a room with a private bar and leather couches.

In the middle of the small space was a pole of which a beautiful woman danced. She had dark skin that glistened with gold in the shady lights, long legs and a beautiful face.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Sharon asked as she sat down in one of the very big leather booth seats. Alaska began to sat down across her, but Sharon chuckled and gestured for Alaska to sit next to her.

Their legs brushed as she sat down, and Alaska could swear that she had never felt such a subtle excitement before. She had never been to a place like this club, especially not a place where she'd been showed to the VIP section.

It's Courtney that wanted to go here now that they were finally 21 and old enough to enter, something about it being rumoured to be full of celebrities and good drinks. Alaska had scoffed but agreed to the whining because it was her friend's birthday week, a decision that turned out to be much more than expected.

"She's stunning." She breathed out as if she had held it for ages, earning another low raspy chuckle that made her knees weak.

Sharon waved at a waiter, who minutes later came with a trey of various drinks. Alaska noticed quickly that everyone looked at Sharon with certain submission, not like they were afraid but like they knew their place.

_Who was she?_

"So, _Alaska."_ Sharon spoke the name like it was the most expensive sip of wine. "Tell me more about yourself?"

"About me?"

"Yes, that's usually what 'about yourself' means."

"Oh." Alaska sat back with a blush, eyes fixated on the pale bony hand that rested on her thigh. "I uh, I work at a coffee shop."

"That's all?"

"Of course not!" She rushed out a breath, quickly recovering from how flustered she got around Sharon. "I'm 21, I live alone and I.. I like cats?"

"You really have to relax." Sharon cooed, rubbing her hand across Alaska's thigh in a way that made her whole insides clench. "You like cats?"

"Yes. Since I was a small child."

"You said you were 21, recently graduated then I assume?"

"Mhm, in art." Alaska felt herself melt against the touch of the woman. Perhaps it was the alcohol she had consumed the past two hours, or the drink she was sipping on right now, but she felt.. calm. Like she could be open, turned completely inside out and thrown apart in the void of pressure.

"Ah. So.. Alaska, what is a girl like you doing here?"

"A girl like me?" She almost felt offended, the inner fighter of her that had worked so hard to be where she was coming out with an act of self defence.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that." Sharon smirked and pushed the pad of her fingers down into the skin of Alaska's inner thigh, and she had to fight hard not to moan and crumble right there. "You're clearly.. not quite like the people we have here."

It was true, and Alaska had to admit that.

The people surrounding them were coked up and clearly criminal, the people in the club higher than anyone she had ever seen- and Alaska didn't even feel bad for leaving Courtney with them.

"And how would you know?"

"I guess you have a point."

Alaska sat back and watched Sharon take a sip of her own drink, feeling a bit of triumph at the fact that she had the confidence to talk back. Perhaps it was just the bratty side of her that always managed to get it how she wanted, one way or another, but it felt good.

The best part was that it seemed to irritate Sharon, who dug her fingers down into her soft thigh further that made Alaska both want to clench her thighs tightly and spread her legs as wide as possible. Her stomach formed in a deep ache of want and desire, all because of the touch that was on her body.

"My friend heard about it and wanted to go, so we did." She shrugged and took a sip of the fruity yet strong alcohol.

"What do you think this place is, Alaska?" Sharon looked amused. Not like she was mocking her, but as if she felt like the answer would be funnier than expected.

"A nightclub?" Alaska was confused, her answer was clear and easy. She moved to cross her legs, but Sharon's hand on her thigh tugged her leg back and moved further down on her inner thigh. It was such a dominating move, and it made Alaska's whole body tick with a certain vibrating feeling.

"Well obviously, but what kind?"

"A kind where people drink and dance?" Alaska shot back, her voice almost failing her from the feeling of Sharon's hands and the stupid grin that was shot to her.

"It's a drug cartel, Alaska. A brothel, too, really anything that society deems as bad." Sharon moved closer, her own thigh pressing against Alaska's, her head turned so that their faces were close. Alaska felt like she could melt, right there and then. "Where all the outcasts go. The criminals, the gangs, it's a place where such a.. precious little girl like you shouldn't be."

There was something about the way she spoke that title and looked at Alaska that made her breath hitch.

"So why are you here?"

"I don't know." She stuttered, clearly overwhelmed by how bold and assertive Sharon's moves were. It was like a rollercoaster of behaviours and Alaska was swirled into the nausea of each curve.

"You shouldn't be here." Sharon's other hand was placed on Alaska's cheek, warm large palm pressing against her jaw and she couldn't help but lean in to the touch. Their faces were dangerously close and it didn't help that Sharon had a firm grip on her thigh. "But you want to, don't you?"

"I..." Alaska breathed, her body melting against the touch of Sharon. She could barely speak.

"Do you, Alaska?"

"Yes." It was almost a whimper, barely audible but very much there. Sharon gave her an amused smirk and moved to get closer to Alaska's tense jaw.

"Good girl."

Alaska could feel herself just break, crumble under the touch that was Sharon, as her fingers were tightly placed on either side of Alaska's chin to grasp her jaw. Her plump dark lips blew a soft patch of cool air against her neck that made Alaska shiver, then with a chuckle leaned down to place her lips against her jaw. They turned to soft kisses with teeth that nipped down her neck, and Alaska couldn't help but let out an estranged moan of air. She felt the smirk and hot breath of Sharon against her neck before she felt teeth graze, suddenly biting down and sucking to create angry red marks.

They were so passionate, yet so assertive and it made Alaska want nothing but to feel this forever. This subtle yet obvious attraction from both sides that led to her weak in Sharon's arms. She hadn't known her for over an hour- yet she already felt this way. It was probably just hormones and the alcohol, she decided quickly before turning her attention back to the lips on her skin that made the floor burn to ashes beneath her.

Sharon's fingers were slipping under the stretched out holes of her fishnet tights, skin against skin in the most horrifyingly fantastic way.

Alaska gasped as she felt a finger push against the aching folds that were covered by her black lace underwear.

"Sharon.. there's p.. there's people here." She was having a hard time focusing on forming words when her mind wanted nothing but the woman touching her.

"I don't care." Her tone was indescribable, a wave of emotions from it hitting Alaska with a blush.

Sharon smirked and grabbed a hold of her chin, tilting her head to meet their lips in a hard and passionate kiss. Her tongue slid across Alaska's lips that opened carefully, meeting in a dance of dominance and lust. It was instantly deepened and Sharon more or less moved to straddle Alaska completely, with her fingers pushing against aching parts that made Alaska want to give herself away completely.

Sharon kissed down her cheek to her chin, down her neck and to her exposed shoulders, her lips following down her arms as her body dropped down on her knees before Alaska. She gently slid the black heels off and pushed them to the side, and Alaska felt herself freeze with tension.

There were other people around them, and despite none of them looking like they cared at all- it felt so exposed. She wanted to stop, but the touch of Sharon was enough to stay and let it go on.

Sharon gave her a quick smirk and slid her hands up the sides of her thighs and hips, under her tight skirt to push it up and hook her fingers under the hem of her tights and underwear which came off smoothly. Alaska was exposed to the cool air and sight of Sharon, completely in bliss and drunken state of lust.

The exhibitionistic feel of the act was overwhelming- but it felt so _good._ Sharon instantly got into act, licking a slow and long stripe up Alaska's folds while her fingers played with the sensitive skin.

Alaska's knees dropped to her sides limply as Sharon worked her way around her sensitive spots, tongue swirling and sucking on her sensitive clit dutifully. Two long bony digits were slowly pushed inside of her, twisting and pushing apart to stretch and curve against angles that left the blonde a moaning mess.

Her face was flushed and her mouth hanged in a silent scream of pleasure, her lazily opened eyes meeting with the sight of people giving them a quick glance before turning back to their work. It was like this was something normal, something nobody really cared about, but Alaska thrived in the position of being exposed to everyone.

Sharon trailed her hand up Alaska's body to grope her full and sensitive breasts, pulling on the top which Alaska took as a cue to pull down so that they were out freely. Fingers and dull nails touched against her skin, twisting her sensitive nipples in a painful bliss before giving each one of her curved breast a loving squeeze. Alaska could only lean her head back against the back of the booth sofa, hands gripping into the leather to get some sort of relief.

The tension inside of her was building up to an unreachable limit as Sharon's speed of work was suddenly increased by a large amount. She felt teeth graze her clit gently before fingers were curved and pushed so hard that she couldn't help but release all over them. She was left a panting mess as Sharon stood up.

"You taste good." Sharon hummed and pushed her fingers against Alaska's lips, something she instantly took and sucked on dutifully. "Such a little slut, aren't you?"

Alaska could only let out a whining groan as she worked quickly to compose herself, pulling her top up and skirt down. "That was.. _something."_ Her raspy voice almost failed her, earning a chuckle from Sharon.

"I think it was lovely.." she took a sip of her drink and stood back to watch Alaska gather her things, leaving her tights and underwear on the floor to save herself from the unbalanced order of getting them on again.

Just as she was about to leave, Sharon stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You should.. come back sometime." A small business card was slipped into her fingers before she was allowed to leave, and her eyes scanned over the text as she made her way back through the path she remembered.

 _Sharon Needles_ was her name, and she owned the club. There was a small sense of pride building up warmly inside of Alaska, like that she had managed to attract someone who'd be so special in this club.

"There you are, where the fuck were you?" Courtney hissed as the girl who still was drunk on the love of Sharon walked into the club. Willam stood next to her, clearly only having rushed here for Courtney's sake. "I tried calling you and you didn't pick up."

Alaska gave her a soft smirk and a wink, grabbing the drink her friend held and downing it before moving back across the dance floor.

She was a mystery, but someone had just cracked her code.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang gang

_Too much of anything could destroy you. Too much darkness could kill, but too much light could blind._   
_•_

Alaska didn't call her.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, but the fact that it was someone she had only just met but felt so attached to- was terrifying. So she let a week pass, trying to clear her head and focus on anything else that could distract her from the perfect opportunity to just meet her. Sharon Needles was _addictive,_ and Alaska was hooked on her even after just a taste.

Maybe that's why she was outside of the club on a Wednesday night, working up the courage to just go inside. It was silly and not like Sharon _had_ to be there and Alaska didn't really have any reason to be so nervous.

But the cold air of a September night didn't give her much time or space to think, because it would bite at her exposed legs to the point where it forced Alaska to make her way inside.

It was just as alive as the last time, but without the comfort of having a friend there, she felt uncertain and unsafe. They were dancing, kissing, doing whatever it is that they pleased- and Alaska could only crumble under pressure. She moved towards the bar, leaning against the counter.

The bartender was different this time, a woman with black short hair that had a white streak running through her bangs. _Manila,_ read the name tag that sat on the black west she wore on top of another black shirt.

"I'd like a.." Alaska trailed, suddenly caught in the act of thoughts that were too deep to comprehend.

Did she really want this, a life of uncertainty and never taking the reigns of her own decisions? Did she want to wait around until somebody else took charge and she was left with no choice but to follow, or did she want to finally make her own decision?

"Actually," she pulled her card back from paying. "I'm looking for Sharon Needles, do you know where I can find her?"

Manila looked at her with a raised brow, eyes not even having to focus on her perfect act of straining a drink. "Backdoor, to the left." She nodded her head towards the two doors behind the bar.

"Thank you." Alaska said quietly and slipped away from the bar, sneaking through to enter the door that lead to a hallway. She had been here twice, but could already tell that they like the creepy ' _Saw'_ look of half empty rooms and long corridors.

Her heeled boots clicked across the cement floor as she made her way through, to an open door frame that lead to a large room. Two big red couches were in the middle, with a round black table that had various of drinks and drugs placed on it.

The couches were filled with about five or six women, spread out and laughing drunkenly about whatever. Alaska's shy eyes met with the one of a black hair woman, who nudged Sharon. Blue eyes met her brown ones and Alaska could almost feel her knees weaken.

"Ah Alaska, took you long enough." Sharon greeted, waving with her hand to come over. Alaska carefully and shyly walked over, her skin burning under the intense stares of everyone around them. "This is Alaska, _she likes cats."_

It wasn't a mockery, at least not by the tone of Sharon's voice, but more so a humorous greeting that was met by a row of chuckles.

"Katya." A woman with a thick Russian accent greeted her, another blonde clinging to her side like her life depended on it.

"Trixie." The one beside her said with a laugh, clearly stoned out of her mind.

The girls were warm and welcoming in their greetings, something that Alaska honestly hadn't expected from people that she only could assume were apart of this criminal network that Sharon seemed to have going on. They were normal, extremely normal, and laughed and goofed around as if they were teenagers having their first sip of vodka.

Jinkx's laughter was warmer than anything she had ever heard before, and Violet had the looks of a goddess. Raja was mostly quiet, spectating them all from afar.

"So, what got you to come here?" Sharon purred into her ear and wrapped an arm around Alaska's shoulders.

"You." She answered honestly, earning an amused expression.

"Me?"

"Did I stutter?" She teased, earning both a chuckle and a firm hand on her bare thigh. Sharon lent down and placed her lips next to Alaska's ear, her hot breath fanning against her neck.

"No, but I could make you." It was a whisper, raspy and low, and it made Alaska stomach drop in a subtle ache around her core. Sharon backed up with a smirk when she noticed the flushed reaction she got, hand still resting on Alaska's thigh.

Another girl came back with a tray of drinks. She was skinny and tall, with platinum blonde hair that was so smooth that Alaska had a hard time believing it was real. She wore a short black dress, with black heels that clicked against the floor. _Lesbian heaven,_ was a word she'd use around close friends for people like her.

"Aquaria." Sharon greeted, grabbing a drink and nodding for Alaska to do so as well. "Did you find Matt?"

"I did." Aquaria eyed Alaska carefully. Not like she was judging her, but with a puzzled and almost unreadable look on her face. Sharon never let strangers into this room.

"That's Alaska, she doesn't bite." She chuckled and took a sip of her drink. Alaska was.. humbled in the presence of Aquaria. "Well, is he ready?"

"He said to give him at least ten minutes."

"Lovely."

"Who?" Alaska's mouth was too quick with the question that her brain didn't have the time to stop it. Sharon looked at her with a smirk and downed the alcohol quickly.

"Do you trust me, Lasky?" The nickname burned on her cheeks with a blush. There was something about it, more so the way Sharon spoke it, that made her melt completely.

"What?"

"Well, do you?"

"Of course." She fumbled with her words, nervously biting down on her cheeks. It was like her walls crumbled around her and she had no idea how to act or speak.

Sharon's hand was still lingering on Alaska's thigh, drumming small patterns into her pale skin that was now left with subtle redness. There was still a faded hickey on the inside of her thigh from last week.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"Where?"

"Where would you like to go?" Sharon spoke in riddles, but there was something in her stare that was so.. poetically passionate. Perhaps this was how Romeo and Juliet felt, or Bonnie and Clyde. Perhaps it was how every psychopathic pair of lovers in Disney books had felt- or how they spoke during educational monologues.

Alaska was trapped in the dripping soil of what if's, yet they were dulled out by the overwhelming sight of Sharon.

"Anywhere with you."

"Good girl." It was a whisper, and Sharon's hand travelled to grip her chin softly to stare into her eyes silently for a moment. Then, she stood up, placing her drink on the table. "Well, what do you say ladies? Why don't we.. go out and have some fun?"

Katya and Aquaria were perhaps the most excited about it, Jinkx being more shy and Trixie high while Raja stared at them in self absorbed distance. Alaska had no idea what _fun_ meant, but she knew was that it was all that she wanted at the moment.

Her hands was softly grasped as Sharon pulled her with to a backdoor, where a large jeep stood. She was helped into the passenger seat, the rest of the women squeezing into the two rows of backseats. Sharon got into the driver's pack, swiftly roaring up the engine.

Alaska wanted to put her seatbelt on and relax, but there was a rebellious feeling to it. A rebellious feeling against the life she had always lived, the memories of her controlling parents and her fear of getting to know other people her age. _So she didn't._ And just that small thing, it felt amazing.

Sharon didn't quite have respect for the speed limit, but honestly, it didn't seem like things mattered at all. Alaska _loved_ it, and it didn't even dawn upon her that she didn't know a thing about Sharon Needles, or how none of her questions had been answered.

"Aquaria, is the bag still there?" Sharon asked while checking the front rear view mirror. The skinny blonde responded with a silent thumbs up and showing the strap to the large duffle-bag. "Great."

"Where are we going?" Alaska mindlessly asked, suddenly startled by the hand that tapped her shoulder from behind. It was Jinkx, handing her a joint that they had been passing around. She accepted it gratefully and took a deep hit before turning to Sharon.

"We're going to kill a man."

Alaska had expected herself to pray that its a joke or scream in terror- but she didn't. She was _fascinated._

"Oh, lovely." Then she turned and stared out the car window like it was nothing, like it was casual. But maybe it was casual. It felt casual?

Of course it wasn't casual, it was batshit crazy and genuinely illegal. But there was something else in her blood that made her.. crave it. Like this was freedom, criminality. Perhaps it was just that she already loved the aura of the psychotic bitch in the car next to her.

The weed was strong, perhaps brown rather than green, and Alaska felt herself lull into the numb feeling of total heaven. She handed it back and Aquaria took it instantly.

"Why are we killing him?"

"Do we need a reason?" Sharon challenged, and Alaska eyed her. "Fine, he owes me money."

"Money from what, exactly?"

"You're being nosy."

"Don't you owe me at least that?" Alaska shot back, smirk being met by a matching sadistic one. It felt like a mutual play of cat and mouse.

"Drug money, simple as that." Her answer made Alaska scoff and turn back to the view before them. Sharon was still way above the speed limit as she made her way through shadier parts of the dark town, the pitch black night leaving almost nothing for their eyes to see if it wasn't for the moon and broken streetlights. 

Alaska felt _wild._ She was with a woman she had met twice, on her way to murder someone. And it felt _great._

Sharon pulled the car into a dark alleyway, next to a building that looked like it probably smelled of rats and cat urine. It was essentially just everything that a shady drug cartel could look like in Hollywood movies, slightly scary but very intriguing.

She looked back at an uncertain Alaska who instantly relaxed when she took her hand, rubbing against her knuckles.

"Aquaria, I trust you'll clear the way?" The girl was quick to nod and push through the darkness, possibly to an entrance of some sort. Alaska almost felt jealous of how submissively she responded to Sharon, how she followed orders wordlessly. But there was also what seemed like a motherly bond between them which was nothing like the pure sexual passion between Sharon and herself. "Katya, take care of your girl will ya?"

Trixie was passed out in the backseat after having too much of about everything. She looked young and clueless, with bright makeup and bleached blonde hair. Adorable, really. Katya gave her a lazy smirk and a nod before climbing back into the large car with tinted windows, closing the door.

"Raja.. Jinkx.. the bag." Sharon gave them a passive and sadistic smirk, holding out her left hand while her right was placed tightly on Alaska's waist. The redhead was instant on grabbing the bag off the ground, and Sharon lead them all through the darkness where Aquaria previously had disappeared. "Show time."

She opened a heavy door, one which what seemed like a dead body laid behind. He was dressed like a guard but sat limp against the wall with a pool of blood around him. Sharon kept on leading Alaska like they were on tour in Paris, somewhere nice and sweet. Instead they were stood in front of a _dead_ man. And it felt thrilling.

Jinkx kicked the man to the side with her heel, grimacing at the blood that stained them. "That's gonna be a pain in the ass to clean."

"Don't be such a pansy princess." Raja sneered, and it was the first time Alaska heard her raspy deep voice.

"They were expensive." The broadway acting woman called back in a mocking voice, earning a chuckle. Sharon gave off a loud snort and somehow managed to hold Alaska closer to her side.

"Don't worry, you'll get new ones after this." She chuckled.

"Like you'd buy me anything." Jinkx argued.

"Anything to please my girls." With those words, Sharon squeezed down on Alaska's ass so hard that she had a genuine hard time with not moaning out loud.

"I'd like real golden jewellery." Raja sang back in a joking voice, earning a scoff from Sharon.

"Would you rather me disown you?"

"Fine fine, sorry." Raja threw her hands up in the air.

 _Disown?_ Were they some sort of a family dynamic, or what in the world did that mean?

"Showtime." Sharon licked her teeth as she saw Aquaria standing by an open door, wrapping her knuckles with what looked like bandages. The lights were too dim and shady to make out any clear sight of anyone. In the middle of the room led to by the door, was a man tied up to a chair. He looked scared, perhaps middle aged with a bald head and a beer belly. He also looked very rich- based on the way he dressed, and the fact that his shoes were ridiculously polished. Aquaria has done quite a number to his face, and Alaska was impressed that she had in such a short period of time.

"Oh Samuel." She cooed in such a cruel voice that it almost made Alaska's blood tighten. Sharon Needles was pure evil, and it was insanely sexy.

"What do you want from me? Please, take the money just leave me alone." The man greeted to as Samuel coughed out through blood and self-pity. Alaska glanced over to Aquaria who simply shrugged like it was nothing.

"Ah, if only it was that easy." Sharon kneeled before him, grabbing a rough hold of his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Maybe you should have thought of that before touching one of my girls."

Samuel stayed quiet, teeth gritted.

"Hmm? When you touched her despite her screams of fear, what did you think of then?"

_So it was more than drug money._

Alaska stood back, watching a sensitive scene unfold. People would expectedly feel.. pity or fear, but she was excited and ever so slightly aroused which itself was pure insanity. She stood with her long pale legs crossed, one hand resting on the other arm that hung loosely below her upper body. The little black dress she wore was barely enough to be called protection from the cold air in this room, but she still felt warm. A good warm.

Not a fuzzy warm when you share hugs or a bed with someone you love- but that of watching your least favourite person in a horror movie die or the satisfaction of cracking your bones. Familiar, yet new and exciting.

_Because she loved the scene before her._

Sharon had continued on with mocking rants on why he didn't deserve to live, and honestly it looked like he had given up by now. With a chuckle, the taller woman moved back and planted an object into Alaska's still hands. It was cold and metal, heavy and unfamiliar.

_It was a gun._

"Have you ever killed, Alaska?" Sharon asked menacingly as her gentle hands propped the blonde into the correct stance, by her hips and her ribcage.

"No."

"Have you ever held a gun?"

"No."

Sharon licked her lips, hand softly placed on Alaska's cheek, a touch that was leant into. Her fingers crossed Alaska's dry lips and the pad of it was pushed between them, Alaska instantly taking the first digit against her tongue and sucking gently.

"Would you kill for me, Alaska?" Sharon's touch on her cheek turned to a hard grasp on her chin, tilting her head so they looked at each other. Her gaze was intense and deep, easy to drown in.

Alaska had known her for maybe three hours total, and yet she felt like she was ready to get on her knees and give Sharon access to her whole life. She felt like drowning in her eyes and letting her hold Alaska's limp body, swirling in warmth and passion.

There was something about Sharon that held a certain charm, and Alaska wouldn't doubt that this is the effect she could have on strangers. That she could make them want to _beg_ for her.

"Yes."

"Oh little Lasky.." she cooed in a whisper, lips meeting roughly in a passionately evil kiss. Their tongues slipped together in fortunate love as a man suffered in the background, a mixture of pure sadism and just insanity.

Raja scoffed and gently kicked Sharon's ankle to get her to stop. "Get to it already."

"Sorry." Sharon chuckled and stepped back, eyeing Alaska carefully but encouragingly. Her whole body language screamed _shoot him, shoot the bastard._ So she did.

The gun was heavy in her hand, foreign and cold with metal that had been out in the chilly air for too long. It stung against the skin of her hand but not in a bad way- more so a pleasant one.

The trigger was slow, as if held back by a rubber band, but it fit so perfectly against Alaska's pale and petite fingertip. But she pushed it down and was met by a blasting vibration that echoed through her body with complete bliss.

It hit just above his eye, leaving him dead with quite a lot of blood that stained the spectators.

"Good job." Sharon cooed, licking a slow and gentle stripe from the skin behind Alaska's ear to her jaw.

Alaska felt adrenaline burst and pump and beat and dance and- it was ruining her in the most perfect ways. Building her up just to tear her down- but Alaska was a masochist, and she _loved_ it.

She turned around and crashed against Sharon, their lips meeting roughly and passionately in a new fire of emotions. Her hands pulled on Sharon's leather coat roughly as she tried to deepen the kiss hard. Sharon chuckled and pulled away, hands resting on Alaska's waist as she leant down to whisper into her ear.

"Let's save that for later, shall we?"

Alaska felt herself break in a melting stance as the other woman held her. It was like a switch of insanity clicked inside of her, and so many things fell into place. All that mattered was Sharon. She was thinking so loud but all thoughts were Sharon, what Sharon did and what Sharon did.

 _Fuck,_ she loved it so much.


End file.
